Heather von Olympus
Heather von Olympus is the daughter of Hera and Zeus from Greek mythology. Her mother is present in many Greek stories, and Heather is destined to help retell all of them. She is a popular student in the Mythology Program of Ever After High, and the founder and self-proclaimed leader of The Royal Mythos. Being a Royal, Heather believes destiny, or as she usually refers to it, "fate", is the way to go, and hopes that her mythical classmates will come to their senses and realize how selfish they're being, and that way Heather gets her destiny as princess of Olympus. Character Personality Heather is like her mother in a lot of ways. Queenly, sophisticated, and hell-bent on getting her way. She is absolutely a Royal, and despises any Rebel who gets in the way of her destiny. She considers herself the leader of the Royal myth students. Being a princess, Heather expects to be treated as such. She is proud, haughty, and a bit vain. With her, there is no lack of self-confidence, and she always makes an effort to show that. She is often told that she's very mature for her age, being only 1,600 years old. Heather dislikes the disrespect her mother gets in her myths, and hopes to rewrite a bit of that, though she still identifies as a Royal. She has a few temperament issues, though she tries her absolute best to hide them, but being a goddess, there's only so much she can take, but most people take caution around her. Still, Heather is not only responsible, but cunning and manipulative. She is aware that she's pretty, and is not above using her feminine wiles to get what she desires, though this is more of a last resort, as she prefers other, more sophisticated means. Despite all this, Heather is still quite responsible, organized, hard working, and perfectly capable of taking on her destiny. At the very least, she's faithful. If she makes someone a promise, she will ''keep that promise, though for the same reason she is careful about what she offers people. Heather is committed not only to her destiny, but to any other obligations she may possess. For the most part, she lives by the honor system, but when it comes down to it, she will deviate from it slightly or even completely, so long as it benefits her. Heather takes almost everything seriously. She doesn't take well to jokes, especially when they're about her. Rather, she enjoys belittling others, especially Rebels. Getting on her bad side often results in a stream of well thought-out insults, along with a few other things. However, despite her usual demeanor, Heather is not incapable of compassion, and has had a select few moments of kindness, though she tries with all her might to keep this side of herself under wraps. Like her mother, she has a more nurturing side. She cares deeply for her loved ones, and will go to extreme lengths to ensure their safety and comfort. In fact, she can be a bit over-protective, insisting on defending those she loves, even when they do not desire it. Because of this, she ends up distancing herself from loved ones because she insists she's doing what's best for them. However, typically it's what's best for her. She has an innate to help those she deems helpless, but of course, she knows the difference between helpless and needy. And if one of her enemies would ever after require her help, consider that request ''denied. At first, Heather may appear oblivious, when rather she is just insensitive. She's well aware of the problems the Rebels face, but just doesn't care. She never would have cared, at least, if the whole Rebel Movement hadn't threatened her destiny. She is actually intelligent, and knows that ignoring them will not help herself, so if she ever shows kindness to a Rebel, she is only feigning it in order to their convert them to her cause. Something one might notice about Heather is her heightened sense of justice, at least when it benefits her. She can be extremely petty, and this is evident in the lengths she'll go to get back at someone who has wronged her. This sense of fairness extends to her loved ones, however few they may be. The eye for an eye idea does not apply when Heather's around. She will get you back and get you good, far worse than anything you could have possibly done to upset her. Appearance Heather has fairly light skin. Noticeably pale, but not quite snow-white worthy. It's hardly her most striking feature. Rather, it's her brother who takes home the prize for paleness. Heather's hair is varying shades of red. Containing very small and intricate curls, strands of which she allows to hang out independently on the sides of her face and head. The rest of it could be described as "poofy", adding at least an inch to her height. Speaking of her height, she is slightly, just slightly taller than average, even excluding her hair. She stands around an inch (or two inches with hair) taller than most girls in her year. She is noticeably taller than her brother. Heather's eyes are a pretty golden amber. Surrounding them are pairs of very thick eyelashes. Interests and Hobbies Event-Planning Being the daughter of the marriage goddess, Heather enjoys planning weddings, and also makes an excellent bridesmaid. Her event-planning skills do extend to other types of parties, however. She can organize any event, and make sure it's memorable. She is always on top of everything, and nothing must be out of place, otherwise everything might as well be completely ruined. Occasionally, however, she'll throw a party so well-planned that even she will cut loose, though not by much for most people's standards. Overall, she's your go-to gal for any of your events, and can show everyone how to have a good time in a social setting. Babysitting Despite her usual behavior, Heather is very patient and loves children. She views them as innocent, uncorrupted little creatures, and is very good with them. Matchmaking Like her uncle Eros, Heather enjoys matchmaking. Being a future marriage goddess, she only sets people up who actually have a chance with each other, and disapproves of casual dating. Studies Although Heather doesn't enjoy all of her classes, she puts the same amount of effort and responsibility into all of them, believing it her duty as a princess to set an example. However, she does like Mythology in particular, as she gets to learn about her destined myths, although she can't say she believes her mother is represented accurately in most of them, but she may be a bit biased. If she had ''to choose a least favorite class, it'd probably be Ancient Arts, as Heather is ''not ''a creative or artistic person. Myths How They Go '' Main Article: ''Hera How Heather Fits Into It Heather was born long after the myths her parents are in took place, and she was the youngest of Zeus and Hera's children, being nine days younger than her twin Zane. After the Mythology Program was formed, Zeus and Hera, as well as the other Olympians, chose their children to repeat their myths. Heather was selected by her mother to play her role in the mythology. Viewpoint on Destiny Heather absolutely adores her destiny and is deadset on playing her part. She believes that her mother has been entirely misinterpreted in myths, and wants that to change, but other than that has no intention of changing her destiny. Heather aims to change the minds of any Rebels in her story, lest they stand in the way of her destiny. Powers/Abilities * '''Divine Magic:' Heather can use godly magic, though at a minor level. * Shapeshifting: Heather can change into a peacock, the animal symbol of her mother. Relationships Family Heather gets along very well with her parents, and they are quite proud of her for being so responsible with her destiny. Heather is acquainted with everyone else in her family, but dislikes those who rebel against their destinies, putting her's at risk. Mother - Hera Heather gets along extraordinarily well with her mother, given the fact that she's so much like her. Hera raised her daughter to be a responsible and fair princess, but also not to take crap from anyone. Ever since childhood, Heather has looked up to her mother with the highest regard. In her eyes, her mother is the epitome of elegance, regality, and power, all the things she strives for. She obeys her mother, and considers her the ultimate authority, even more so than her father. Heather is always dead-set on pleasing her mother, and has not failed this self-inflicted task. Yet. Father - Zeus Though Heather tends to gravitate towards her mother in almost every regard, she is absolutely a daddy's girl. Her father always seems to give Heather whatever she desires, though she has had to turn on the daughterly-charm in order to achieve this more than once. Still, he is a firm father, and Heather knows to listen to and respect him. Brother - Zane von Olympus Heather's best friend for many years was her twin brother, Zane. She adored and looked up to him, and the two were essentially inseparable. So she was excited about him going to the Mythology Program with her. However, when he revealed he was a Rebel, this put an huge strain on their relationship. Because Heather's destiny required him to be the next Zeus, she took it as a personal betrayal. She has not spoken to him since Legacy Day, and intends on keeping this vow of silence until he changes his mind. While she certainly does not consider him an enemy, she can't say that he's at a good standing with her, either. Other Heather always acknowledges her massive extended family, but that doesn't mean she likes all of her relatives. Specifically, the Rebels in her family who threaten her destiny, such as C.A Cupid. Friends Apple White Due to their identical opinions on destiny, Heather's best friend is Apple White, and her only fairy tale friend. On the first day of the Mythology Program, Heather immediately introduced herself to the future Snow White as a big fan and a Royal, promising to spread her cause to the Myth students. The two hang out when they can, though finding the opportunity is hard as they attend completely different parts of the school. Aurelia Goldfinger Heather's Mythos bestie is Aurelia Goldfinger. Also from Greek mythology and a Royal, the two get along royally well (most of the time), and often see each other at Royal Mythos meetings. When Heather isn't busy, she'll likely spend her free-time with Aurelia. Heather enjoys attending the Thespian Society's plays, especially when Aurelia stars. However, she had a tendency to treat her like a minion rather than a close friend, and will often force her to be apart of one of her underhanded plots to sabotage the Rebels. Still, Heather does genuinely care about and support Aurelia, but again, is far from the perfect friend. JD Empress Another one of her yes-friends and a member of the Royal Mythos, Heather and JD have a lot in common, Both princesses of their respective pantheons, the two have privileged and regal attitudes. Heather likes keeping JD around because of their common goals, although JD is not nearly as manipulative as Heather. It's just convenient to have someone to do her bidding, which is what she's all about. Enemies Heather, formally, doesn't have enemies, although her dislike for Rebels is undeniable. Particularly, members of the Rebels Mythos and Raven Queen are the most likely to receive one of Heather's patented death glares. Erin Discord At first, Heather didn't think much of the daughter of Eris. To her, she was just another pawn in her shared myths. However, once she recognized that Erin perhaps wasn't so much like her mother, she began to single her out, antagonizing her more than the other Rebels. What she had planned to do was get inside her head, and make her so angry that she'd gradually become more like her mother, the goddess of strife. However, this didn't pan out as she would have liked. Still, Heather had not reason to hate her more so than the other Rebels, so it ended up being a mutual dislike. At least, until Zane came into it. When Erin began dating her brother, Heather took it as the ultimate insult to her and her destiny. Threatened, she's planned on taking her down, willing to take whatever measures necessary in order to punish Erin. She ''hates ''her, and at this point it's not even about destiny. It's about the fact that she took her twin away from her. Huli Shang TBA Raven Queen TBA Pet Heather has a green baby peacock named Juno, who she pampers and spoils. The animal is just as extravagant as its owner. Outfits Class Schedule Trivia *She has a tendency to call those who aggravate her "mortals", with little concern whether or not they are actually mortal *Her favorite color is purple, because it represents royalty *Her favorite food is ambrosia *Her theme song is "Royals" by Lorde *She had a tendency to speak formally *She dislikes most demigods and heroes *Considers herself a feminist, but does not partake in any specific movements *Prob has ties to the fairy mob *Heather being born nine days after her brother is a reference to the myth of Apollo and Artemis, where Apollo was born nine days after his twin Artemis *She appears as the main antagonist in the Mythos Dance TV special *She will appear in Mythos Masquerade *Check out her Pinterest board here! Portrayal Heather would ideally be portrayed by Madelaine Petsch. Gallery heather_von_olympus_by_jade_the_tiger-dbie8vq.jpg|Heather's bio card Th (2).jpg|Heather's faceclaim, Madelaine Petsch Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:The Marriage of Zeus and Hera Category:Goddess Category:Royalty Category:The Judgment of Paris Category:Heather von Olympus Category:The Twelve Labors of Heracles